My queen
by SARITA1998
Summary: This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life but it is not, on the other hand, is the most unhappy, you think while looking at your husband the demon emperor. (This is the first time I write a story in fanfic, please do not be too hard)


Good music, lots of food and people chatting. It is a great holiday, and of course, today was the wedding day of the Emperor of Britannia. The happiest person is supposed to be the bride, but she is not happy. That's you. You find yourself sitting at the banquet table looking at your hands in an effort not to cry. Thinking that you had done the right thing, your friends could be saved because you had fulfilled the wish of his majesty. You turn your head and see your husband now, Lelouch. He is looking to the front with a big grin and something malevolent in his right hand. To his right is his knight Suzaku with a serious expression, and his green eyes covered with geass. Requiem zero had been abandoned and now the whole world is in the hands of Emperor Lelouch. All the people at the party were under the control of the geass. You looked at a corner and you see Nunnally who when seeing you smiles, she is also under the control of geass. You feel a hand on your shoulder and you are tense, you turn your head trembling with fear and you see that it is your husband who smiles at you, he is really happy.

"My love you are precious.

"Thank you," you say, not daring to look at him directly.

"What's with that face?" It's our wedding day, you should be happy, I'm going to keep my word, I'll forgive the lives of my old companions.

-I'm happy it's just ... I'm a little embarrassed. -You say scared. He smiles at you, takes your hand and plants a kiss.

"It's normal but you'll get used to it soon enough. Anyway, Suzaku. "" Call your knight. "" I want you to check security.

-Yes your majesty.-The young gentleman leaves.

The young emperor rises from his seat and approaches the end of the stage. Everyone turns to pay attention to what the Emperor is going to pronounce. A man with a camera approaches to convey what the emperor is going to say.

"To the whole world today from this day Britain has a new Empress. And since today is such a special day I decided to fulfill the desire of my empress to forgive the stupid ones who dared to challenge me. They can live but always under strict control and can never return to the capital. All hail Britania!

-All hail Britania!

-All hail Britania!

-All hail Britania!

Lelouch smiled in satisfaction and sat down again. He was satisfied, now he had everything he wanted, his love and now that he had control of the world, he would make sure to change things, create a better world under his iron will.

Now came a toast to his majesties and it was Jeremiah who took care of it.

-Live life to your majesties who rule for many years and procreate an heir to the throne. Health!

-Health!

After the celebration, everyone leaves. Now you are in the Emperor's rooms, sitting on the bed you now share with Lelouch. Sinking in your thoughts, all you wanted was to cry. The Emperor entered the room with a smile.

"We're getting married at last." We are husband and wife. "He slowly approached his back and placed his hands on your shoulders." My love I will only live to make you happy, "he said, bringing his face closer to your looking for your lips.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" You said turning with a sad look. "I DO NOT LOVE YOU!" I HAVE ALREADY MARRIED TO YOU! I HAVE DONE WHAT YOU WANTED! WHY DO NOT YOU LEAVE ME IN PEACE ONLY FOR THIS NIGHT !?

You could not say anything else, he pounced on you and held you against the bed and you just cried and shouted.

-My love I know that now you hate me but you will see that soon you will love me, with time. I will do everything to make you happy, I will give you everything, I will love you all my life, and you will see. We will be very happy.

You stopped crying, you just cried in silence and let him hold you. You stood there in his arms letting him kiss your neck and caress your hair, whispering words of love.

End


End file.
